Dark Con of Enma
by orphan mia
Summary: As the Rekai Tentei get back together for one last mission, a secret about Botan is revealed. As the mission progresses, will love emerge? HB COMPLETE! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Dark Con of Enma

A/N: Orphan Mia here. This is my first multi-chap fic, so I would greatly appreciate all types of reviews. Flame me, I don't care .. This is a Hiei and Botan romance fic. I can't help myself. Please, enjoy my friends.

The night was smooth like satin and black as death. The stars twinkled merrily. To Botan, they were like children. Always glowing and carefree. At the moment, however, our blue haired ferry girl was not admiring the night sky.

Koenma had called her on her compact. His face was pale and he had told her to come quickly. It was matter of life and death. Not like that would faze Botan, as she was already dead. Well, she was the un-grim reaper after all.

Botan's oar cut through the chilly air as she raced through Rekai. She didn't even stop when she flew through a window.

George the Ogre saw her and threw up all the papers he was carrying, deciding not to become a hit and run statistic. Botan sped by, but not before yelling, "Sorry George!".

Koenma was pacing in his office. To mortals, they would see a toddler chewing on his pacifier nervously. Botan burst into the office, a grin plastered onto her face.

"You called, Koenma-sir?"

Koenma sighed as he flopped into his chair. Botan felt her smile falter and finally die. She hadn't seen her boss this depressed since he temporarily left Rekai.

"Botan, I'm afraid something terrible is happening. Bring the Rekai Tentei back here and I'll explain in greater detail."

"But, sir. I thought that the Rekai Tentei was officially over, done."

"Just do it Botan."

Botan nodded and turned to leave when she felt something in her chest. It was like a fluttering (A/N no she does not have feelings for Koenma ) that made her whole frame vibrate.

She put her hand over her heart, gasping. Koenma looked at her, his eyes soft, concerned.

"Is something wrong?"

Botan blinked as the feeling ceased. She tried to smile at her boss.

"Nope. I'll be back, sir."

She was about to leave when Koenma stopped her. He had to grab her hand at the last second.

"Botan, be careful."

Botan flew to Ningenkai. She was uneasy. Koenma wasn't telling her something. He wouldn't just tell her to be careful with his eyes looking the way they did. They looked like a man who was frightened of some unimaginable terror.

The night air helped to calm Botan's nerves. She loved flying at top speed on her oar. Every detail about flight made her head spin. The way the wind moved her hair, or how it felt like her eyes dilated whenever she went faster.

Blue hair whipping behind her, Botan spiraled into a park by Yusuke and Kurama's house. She went for the biggest tree. _He should be around here_, she thought to herself.

Hiei was sleeping lightly. His hand rested on his katana, ready for anything even when unconscious. Abruptly, his crimson eyes shot open. He sensed a weak Rekai spirit.

At first he thought it was the baka ferry onna, after all, it was extraordinarily similar. But something was off if it was her's. Something was lying beneath it.

The onna hovered into view, her pink kimono standing out in the darkness of the night. She whispered frantically.

"Hiei? Are you here?"

Hiei did not want to reveal himself, but he did anyway. There was something in her energy that bothered him. When he didn't know what something was, his guard instantly went up.

"Hn."

Botan turned on her oar, a smile flickering onto her face. She saw the temper-mental Koorime walk out of the shadows. He was a bit shorter than her, but she never minded like the boys did.

"Hiei, what a surprise. I usually have to get Yusuke to find you."

Hiei's face remained emotionless as he didn't say anything. His eyes were narrowed as he gazed into her violet eyes. Botan shivered and continued talking.

"You and the Rekai Tentei have to come back to Koenma's office with me."

Botan almost fainted when Hiei nodded slowly. He was frowning slightly. Now she knew something was going on. When she opened her mouth to question him, he interrupted her.

"Baka onna, don't talk so much."

Hiei only went along with the onna because something had changed in her. By the way she was acting, she didn't even know about it.

He found himself following her while she sped off on her oar toward Yusuke's house. Hiei got there first. He behind him, searching for the baka ferry onna when he heard two feet land beside him.

Botan knocked on the door, praying the Yusuke was home. Hiei shifted next to her. Botan snuck a glance at him. Why was he so uneasy? It didn't make sense!

The door opened and a very irked and tired Yusuke blinked at his two visitors. He rubbed his eyes as if to check if he was still sleeping.

"Botan? What are you doing with Hiei?"

Hiei actually spoke words, a surprise to his two companions.

"Baka, it's a mission. I didn't have a choice."

Yusuke shook his head and ushered his 'guests' into the house. _Koenma's got some nerve making Botan show up on my doorstep at midnight, _Yusuke thought.

He quickly called Kurama and Kuwabara. They were at the Urameshi residence in a matter of minutes.

"Fox."

Hiei muttered in his strange way of greeting his . . . friend? Who knows? Anyway, Kuwabara caused a ruckus about having his interrupted sleep.

"Baka."

"What did you say, SHRIMP?"

It escalated from there. Hiei had a murderous glare fixated on Kuwabara once Yusuke calmed him down.

"Alright Botan, what is it?"

It was Kurama's silky voice that brought everyone back to reality. Botan had just begun to smile too. She sighed as a frown worked its way onto her face. This was an action that did not go unnoticed by her friends.

"Something terrible has happened. I don't know what," Botan raised her eyes to gaze at the ex Rekai Tentei, "but Koenma is scared. He didn't say so but I could tell. We have to go back to his office in order to find out just what is going on."

Kurama patted Botan on the shoulder. She opened a portal to Rekai and they stepped through, each one as apprehensive as the next.

Koenma was sweating bullets when his old team finally came back. He let his body relax slightly.

"Good, you all made it."

Yusuke was the first to say something, as he usually was.

"Koenma, I thought I was fired as spirit detective! I thought you didn't need us anymore."

Hiei's eyes were narrowed at the toddler. It had to be something big. He shifted his gaze to the ferry onna. She was twisting a lock of her blue hair around her finger anxiously. Did she have something to do with it?

"A threat has been made to my Father and me."

Botan gasped. Everyone looked at her. She voiced her astonishment so nobody was confused.

"That's unheard of! Who would threaten you, Koenma? Or the Great Lord Enma?"

Hiei smirked. He would, well, maybe not Lord Enma, but definitely Koenma. Yusuke and the others were silent as Koenma pushed a tape into his VCR.

"Here, watch this."

The machine began to whir as the video began. A picture appeared on the screen. Koenma looked slightly ill as Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara blinked and gazed at each other in confusion. Hiei, not fully aware of nigen traditions and rituals was not as drastically affected as the rest of his teammates.

It was Botan who broke the silence.

"I don't understand? Why? He of all people?"


	2. Corrupted Bishop

Dark Con of Enma : Corrupted Bishop

A/N: Ooo the drama. Well, this will raise a few eye brows won't it? Ha, ha. Anyway, please review. If you really hate it, tell me. If you really love it, tell me. It's all good in the hood. So, in this chapter... well... you'll see.

Everyone's eyes were glued on the television. Staring intensely at the man dressed in glorious white robes. Yusuke looked at Botan with a raised eyebrow.

"Who is this bozo, Botan?'

Botan rolled her eyes,but then remembered that this was Yusuke that she was fretting over. She returned her lavender eyes to the screen. There stood a man in white robes, a large hat on the top of his head. The Arch Bishop of the Roman Catholic Church. Otherwise known as the Vatican. She closed her eyes. This didn't make sense.

"It's the Arch Bishop of the Vatican."

Koenma lowered his gaze to the floor. Kurama wove his red hair through his fingers. Hiei snorted and folded his arms across his chest as he leaned against the wall. His red eyes met Koenma's.

"Who cares? He's just a puny nigen."

"He's a demon, Hiei. You're wrong."

Everyone was hanging onto the words that left the Prince's mouth. A voice suddenly broke through the silence.

"_I know the truth, Lord Enma. I know about your lie. Your scam. In fact, that is the perfect way to put it. Your scam, your con, on everyone. Not just mankind, the stupid nigens. Rekai and even the Makai_ _are under your illusion. But not for long. I'll find the real angel. The real holy man. I'll find the true heir to the throne that you and your son contaminate. You are not holy men. Soon, the real Lord will be brought to light."_

"Koenma...? What does he mean? This demon posing as the Arch Bishop?"

Kurama spoke softly when the taped stopped, the television letting hissing with static. The entire room fell silent. Botan felt her breathing slow. Then her body was overcome with an icy chill. She felt the fluttering again, like something was trying to get out, to break free. Her eyes watered in fear.

Yusuke whipped around to Botan, his demon instincts telling him that something was coming. Kurama bristled noticeably and Hiei unsheathed his katana. At this, Koenma jumped onto his desk.

"Hiei, please, put the sword away!"

Hiei did not obey the request. Botan shuddered and then stopped trembling. It was over. She sighed with relief and sank to the floor. Yusuke was at her side instantly.

"Botan! Are alright?"

Botan heard them yelling. She blinked lazily. She felt like she hadn't slept for her entire life, and the sand man was calling to her now. She wanted to rest. She _needed_ to rest. Yusuke was shaking her. She wanted to tell him to stop. Then, she felt herself being pressed up against the wall. Her small body was weak even when she was fully awake and aware. Now she was completely helpless.

"Hiei, let her go!"

It was Koenma who was screeching at the Koorime. Hiei wasn't listening. The hairs on the back of his neck and arms were standing on end. He didn't like it. Hiei was not the type to be easily intimidated. The onna was holding something within her. A secret just dying to get out. Scratching its way to the surface. If he was still the murderous demon that he once was, he would have cut her open right there.

"Hiei!"

The fox pulled Hiei off of Botan, making sure that his katana didn't cut her skin. Hiei allowed the contact only because it was Kurama. Koenma was having trouble breathing as he ran as the to his top ferry girl. Botan let three tears fall from her closed eyes.

Yusuke pressed Hiei to the floor.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Hiei glared at the ex-spirit detective.

"Don't tell me you couldn't feel that... whatever it was coming off of the onna!"

Yusuke hesitated and then slowly backed away from the Koorime. He sat on the floor, shoulders hunched over and his face in a classic Yusuke frown. Kurama was gently gathering Botan into his arms as Koenma guided him to the desk.

"We need to find this priest, find him before he finds us, or Botan."

Kuwabara (yeah he stayed quiet for a while, huh?) finally spoke up.

"What does she have to do with this? Just what is going on here?"

Koenma sighed, almost losing his pacifier in the process.

"Botan, she may have nothing to do with this mess. Just, just make sure that the Arch Bishop doesn't get, doesn't hurt her."

Yusuke looked down. Koenma really did love her, in a platonic sense, of course. Hiei looked at the ferry onna. She stirred in her sleep.

"Go to Genkai's temple for now. Once we get information you'll be notified immediately."

Yusuke nodded as Koenma opened the portal to Ningenkai. Each of the members, except Hiei, looked at each other and then at Botan.

"Hiei, you carry Botan."

"Nani?"

Kurama nudged Hiei, who was glaring at Yusuke, but then shifted to the snickering Kuwabara. He fell silent as Hiei almost slaughtered him with those blood red eyes of his. Hiei mumbled something about how he was surrounded by bakas as he picked the onna up. Her blue hair tickled his nose. He squinted as he fought the urge to sneeze.

Botan woke up in a very comfortable bed. Wait a minute. Bed? She jolted awake, adrenalin pumping through her body. Then she recognized the walls. The scent of peace.

Genkai's temple.

Botan was scared. Terrified even. She had no idea what was going on. Not only with herself, but with the bishop. A part of her didn't want to know, but the other part, the frightening part, yearned to find out the demon Arch Bishop's plans. What Lord Enma's secret supposedly was.

"You've got some explaining to do, onna."


	3. Don't Trust the Church

Dark Con of Enma : Don't Trust the Church

A/N : If you couldn't tell already, the Da Vinci Code was a big inspiration for this fic. Hope you enjoy both. .

"You have some explaining to do, onna."

Botan shivered at Hiei's deep voice. His eyes were searching hers. She realized that it was still night. She swallowed even though her throat was dry.

"H-Hiei, I don't know what you mean."

The Koorime glared at her with malice. Botan wanted to back away as his black cloak whispered as he stepped towards her.

"What happened to you back in Rekai? Tell me."

His voice was not caring or concerning. It was stone cold, just like his soul. Botan lowered her head, and for a moment it looked like she was praying.

"I'm not entirely sure." She paused, her thoughts scrambled. "I'm sorry."

Botan looked up to see Hiei gaze at her. His eyes held something behind them. Instinct. Something dangerous, curious, and wary. Botan returned his eye contact as she thought about the short demon. In her opinion, Hiei was the essence of power and beauty. He didn't have obnoxious muscles that bulged and twitched, but a lean and well toned body. And his deep red eyes and wild black hair just added to his beauty.

'_Whoa, what the heck am I thinking?'_ Botan thought to herself, shaking herself completely awake. She stood and saw that Hiei and gone. She walked toward the door and opened it slowly, wincing as it creaked loudly. Kurama and Yusuke were awake, Kuwabara was sleeping on the floor. Hiei was missing.

"Oh, you're awake."

Yusuke tried to sound like he didn't care, but Botan saw his worried glances. She smiled warmly, not enjoying the fact that people were fretting about her.

"I'm fine, it was nothing. Really."

Kurama gave her a small half-smile and ushered her to join the two of them. Botan settled herself on the couch and waited for the conversation/planning to begin.

"Why would a demon disguise himself as a priest?" Yusuke questioned, scratching is head.

"Arch Bishop." Kurama interjected.

"Whatever, the point is, why? So he has a thing against Enma and Koenma, why chose the form of a bishop?"

Botan spoke up, her head finally clearing, well for the most part.

"Maybe this secret of Enma's has to do with the church, not that a demon would care..." She trailed off, frowning. "Maybe he wanted power, but why not use a movie star, heck, why not the Pope?"

The three teammates that were also friends fell silent, thinking. If Enma did have a secret, how big could it possibly be? That was when Kurama let out a startled gasp. Yusuke and Botan turned to him, their gazes locked.

"Remember how the Bishop said that Enma and Koenma were not the heirs to their throne?" He looked at Yusuke and then to Botan as they nodded slowly. "Well, what if the Arch Bishop thinks that Enma wasn't supposed to be in control of what he is? What if someone was supposed to be controlling life and the afterlife?"

Botan felt herself shiver. It was unthinkable. Enma had been around since the beginning of time. If that wasn't true, then who was? Kurama noticed the horrified look on Botan's face.

"But that doesn't mean the what the Arch Bishop said was true. I'm sure that there is nothing to worry about."

Yusuke snickered and shook his head.

"Yeah, except the demon that impersonates holy men!"

Kurama sighed and sat on the couch next to Botan, exhausted from all his conclusions and desperate attempts to put the puzzle together. All of a sudden, Botan's spirit compact started to ring. Botan gasped as she dug it out of her robes and flipped it open. Koenma's face was on the other side.

"Botan, Yusuke, we can't find him. We've tried to spot the strongest demonic energies in Ningenkai but all we come up with is Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke."

Botan narrowed her lavender eyes. So no one could detect his spirit energy. That's odd and also made the situation quite worse. Now they didn't have any idea where he was, or what world he was in at the moment.

"Keep your guard up. Koenma out."

Botan snapped the compact shut and slumped into the couch.

"Now what? We can't do a thing."

Yusuke got up and brushed himself off.

"Botan, you get some rest, Kurama and I will go find Hiei so we can trade off as look outs."

Botan nodded and went back to her room. Actually, the last thing that our favorite ferry girl wanted to do was sleep. She couldn't.

She gazed out the window of her room as she undid her hair, letting the cerulean strands fall gracefully, framing her face. Even if Enma was not the true heir to the throne, and this was just a notion, not something that Botan would ever admit to thinking, why the big hype? Sure if someone found out, it would be devastating, but who would believe them? If the went around yelling that God wasn't really God.

She sighed as she changed out of her kimono and into a white nightgown that she had always left at Genkai's just in case she had an impromptu visit. Her eyes were hooded, trying to lie to her body and say that was tired. Botan gazed at the full moon. Oh how she longed to fly in the skies. But it would be too risky. Too dangerous.

Botan huffed and sat on the bed. She was happy that she was back with the Rekai Tentei, but now everyone was on end. Not to mention something was wrong with her. Botan put a delicate hand over her heart. Her chest was still vibrating, though not as much as before. It was terrifying. Something told Botan that whatever was happening wasn't a cold or the flu. It was something bigger. Of greater importance.

That was when Botan noticed that her window was still open. She got up to close it when a hand stopped her. Botan felt her heart race as she gazed into the face of the intruder. His face was old and lined with wrinkles. His blue eyes sparkled with an emotion that made Botan feel slimy.

"I've been waiting so long for this moment. You have no idea."


	4. Demonic Holy Man

Dark Con of Enma : Demonic Holy Man

A/N : I really don't know how long this thing is going to be. I love it, no doubt, but hey, who knows how you feel unless you tell me (if that wasn't a big enough hint than there is no hope left for humanity. Oh, the romance... kinda got caught up in the plot and forgot. Do not fear, it's coming! R&R

Botan screamed like she never screamed before. The Arch Bishop was touching her, was in her room. Was she going to die? Again? The funny thing was, the Bishop did not try and silence her. He could, after all, he was a demon, but did he want to get caught?

Botan heard a commotion outside her door and she expected Yusuke, Kurama, heck, even Kuwabara, but him. Not the man who broke down the door and glared at the Arch Bishop like he was lower than pond scum.

Hiei heard the onna's scream first. Yusuke and the others would be here soon, though. The Bishop brought Botan closer to him so that she was standing in front of him. Hiei's blood red eyes narrowed as he unsheathed his katana.

"Using the onna as a human shield. I thought Bishops were men of honor."

Hiei smirked, but it soon faded when the Bishop laughed merrily, like Christmas had just come early for him. Botan couldn't move, she was so frightened.

"Don't think of me as a coward, more like a savior. An man of enlightenment. I have come to save you all."

Botan gave Hiei a look that said what-the-hell-is-this-coot-talking-about? He was a demon and he knew that they knew. He didn't have to put up the Bishop act anymore. If possible, the Arch Bishop brought the ferry girl closer to him.

"You're a Rekai girl. Pretty too."

He inhaled the air around them, like he was trying to smell Botan. This made Hiei's shoulders stiffen as his face darkened. Botan was trembling like a leaf, tears in her eyes. She had never seen Hiei look so murderous. Ever.

"Put the onna down."

His voice was a low growl. Botan struggled against the Bishop. It proved futile. The Arch Bishop seemed to partially distracted, however, with Hiei's new rage. Botan elbowed the demon as hard as she could in the stomach. The 'old man' let out a cry and his hold on Botan lessened.

She fled ran behind Hiei. Hiei was about to kill the demon when Yusuke and Kurama stopped him.

"Hiei! Wait!"

Hiei stopped and looked behind him while Yusuke grabbed the demon and Kurama knocked him out. Hiei snorted as he turned back so he was looking at the scene unfold.

"The demon is pathetically weak. No wonder Koenma couldn't find the coward."

Kurama was not relieved like Hiei was. He didn't like it. The demon should have some power, even the weakest have readable energy. This guy had nothing.

Kuwabara came with some demon seals and talismans that Genkai had given him.

"It's that guy! The old dude!"

Yusuke rolled his eyes, but couldn't touch the seals. He'd get burned. Kurama struggled to keep the Bishop from sinking completely to the ground.

"We should get him to a small, secure room and set up the seals there."

Kuwabara gave Kurama an are-you-completely-insane look.

"What are you talkin' about? We've got to get this weirdo to Koenma right now!"

For once, and maybe the only time in her life, Botan had to agree with Kuwabara. They had caught him, well really the demon was a baka, and now the mission was over. Yusuke exchanged a glance with Kurama. Botan tried to decipher it, but found that it was impossible.

"Take him to the basement." Yusuke muttered as he helped Kurama carry the Bishop, robes and all. Hiei walked along with Kurama.

"What are you planning, fox? You can't keep thing from me."

Kurama used telepathy, so no one else could hear.

**Aren't you the least bit curious as to what this demon thought was being covered up by Enma?**

**No. You should have let me kill him. The sooner this mission ends the better. **

Kurama rolled his eyes and Hiei shrugged and let out a "Hn."

The demon woke up in a chair. Instantly he tried to get up, but his skin was burned. He blinked, clearing his vision as he sat down. He saw a black haired boy glaring at him. Then there was another demon whose raven black hair and crimson eyes would intimidate any other man or demon. But not him.

"Did I hit a nerve when I took the woman, Koorime? A mate of yours or something?"

The demon's face was like ice mixed with fire.

"Don't kid yourself, weakling."

The Arch Bishop chuckled. Then another demon spoke. Except he wasn't entirely demon. He was only half. Half fox, half human.

"What did you think you could accomplish by coming here? You stood no chance."

Instead of answering the question, the demon looked at each member in the room. An orange haired boy who looked like he was one can short of a six pack, if you know what I mean. Then his blue eyes fell on _her_.

"You."

The girl's eyes widened, letting him see into her soul. Those lavender orbs that were the key to everything he was looking for. She stood between the short demon who threatened him and the fox. She looked away.

"What do you want with me? What did I do to you?"

Kurama noticed the Bishop's eyes soften greatly as he stared at Botan. What did Botan mean to him? The old demon never took his eyes off her.

"Tell me, who is this girl?"

Yusuke bristled. He didn't want this demon around Botan anymore. She was like the sister he never had.

"None of your business. Now, tell us what you want! What is this so-called secret that the Enma family holds?"

That got the Arch Bishop to break his stare from Botan and focus on the detective. He shifted and smoothed out his robes. Even though the Rekai Tentei knew he was a demon, he still looked like a man of God.

"Enma was never supposed to take the throne." Kurama frowned and Botan looked up into the demon's eyes. "Don't you understand? There's another! Another God who has full right to the Enma dynasty."

Botan finally whispered, but her voice was not unnoticed by a single soul in the room.

"That's impossible."

The Bishop returned his icy eyes to the ferry girl.

"Actually, young lady, it is quite possible, all because of you."


	5. Guardian of Angels

Dark Con of Enma : Guardian of Angels

A/N : Well, this story is just one big knot. I hope you like it. Please, please review. I live for them. Kicking romance and drama up a notch. That's my job, after all.

"Actually, young lady, it is quite possible, all because of you."

Not one person spoke. Instead they all looked at Botan, who looked just as shocked and hesitant as the rest of the group. Her small hands went up to her hair and took a lock if it into her fingers. Something was moving inside her again.

"I don't understand, sir."

The demon's eyes widened. He did not expect to be shown politeness by the blue haired onna. After all, he did try to use her as a human shield. He regained his composure and sat up straighter.

"You are the a decedent of the great Guardians. Your mother and father were the Masters. The highest, most important of the Keepers."

Botan wanted to run. To never set eyes upon the demon Bishop again. But her subconscious told her to stay.

"Keepers? Keepers of what?"

Botan's voice became fragile, like a frightened child. Hiei noticed the change. He gave a look to the fox, who just nodded in return.

"Keepers of the greatest cover-up in the history of the three worlds. You parents guarded the identity of the true heir to Enma's throne."

The demon's face creased as he smiled. It was not sinister, but it wasn't exactly warm either. Botan pinched the bridge of her nose. She had foggy bits and pieces of memories of her actual life. Her mother and father, well, she couldn't picture their faces. But she remembered their love. Their touch. Their smell. Everything but their faces.

"My parents died hundreds of years ago."

This made the demon Bishop smile. His teeth were sharp, like a wolf's. Yusuke glared at the demon but let him speak.

"Yes, but they left you. You inherited their secrets, their life work!"

His voice was a raspy whisper. Botan suddenly felt like she was going to rip in two. Her frame was shaking visibly.

"Well, I might have, but I'm dead. Sorry to disappoint you."

Her voice might have been trembling, but her words were as sharp and cold as ice. Her vision started to blur. Everyone in the room felt a change in temperature. The demon Bishop stood despite the seals and talismans that were burning his flesh.

"You might have died, but the information lives. It must be anticipating its release."

Botan sank to her knees as she bit her bottom lip. Hiei unsheathed his sword and lowered himself to her.

"Onna, look at me."

Botan wanted to tell him to call her by her name, but her lips couldn't form the words. She looked into Hiei's dangerous eyes. His hands went to the white bandanna around his forehead and untied it, letting it drift down to the floor. Botan was vaguely aware of Hiei's Jagan Eye glowing before she lost consciousness.

_Hiei looked around. He was in the onna's mind. It wasn't what he had expected at all. Instead of pink fluffy cute things, the baka onna's mind was very bright. Hiei could feel grass blades brushing up against his cloak and legs, but he couldn't see them. The only thing he could view were marble columns and statues. He saw one of a man in a warrior's gear, and another of a woman who was in robes. It was more like a toga. _

_Hiei narrowed his eyes as he continued further. "Onna!" He actually called out to her. As he walked, he realized that the grass had stopped and he was now walking on a hard surface. He bent down and ran his fingers over the cold, smooth surface. _

_More marble. Hiei rolled his eyes as he walked forward again, his footsteps echoing. "Baka ferry onna! Answer me!" He frowned when an eerie_ _voice started to sing. Just one note, but it sounded, well, it sounded perfect. So impeccable it didn't sound human. Hiei bristled and moved faster. _

_The singing abruptly stopped and a white light shone directly ahead of the Koorime. His eyes closed instinctively. He squinted, eyelids just barely open. He saw a figure that looked like the onna. But his ancient instinct told him that he was wrong. It was someone, or something else. Something more. _

_The figure started to sing once more and it approached Hiei, the light getting brighter and brighter. He was forced to close his eyes. He kneeled and he felt a cold hand brush his cheek. He didn't dare open his eyes. If he did his eyes would burn right out of their sockets. Then the hand's touch burned and Hiei felt a powerful force push him backwards._

"Agh!"

Hiei fell backwards. Kuwabara let out a girlish shriek.

"The shrimp! He _screamed_!"

Hiei shook himself. He did scream. Ugh! It was a sign of weakness, fear. He gazed down at the ferry onna. She was awake. He glared at her. What the fuck was that in her mind? Though he would never admit it, Hiei was terrified for the first time in his life. It was so powerful, whatever was in the onna's mind. He frowned. If her mother had left a secret not in body, but in soul, then that would be it.

"Onna. Did you see anything when I went into your mind?"

Botan gazed up at him, her eyes wide with concern and fear.

"I only saw your eyes."

Yusuke gritted his teeth. So Botan's folks left some kind of message for her, in her mind, and it was so powerful it forced Hiei out. Just what was going on? Kurama took a look at the demon Bishop who was grinning from ear to ear.

"It's there, isn't it?"

Yusuke didn't want to admit that this corrupted Bishop was right. Because if he did, then how much more of the demon's theory was true?

"I even know some of the songs that the Guardians sing." The demon sang, just a simple tune, 'bum bum, ba-da-dum' stupid stuff like that. Botan felt her blood run cold. Her mother had sang that to her when she cried or just for fun. She remembered dancing to it.

"Please, stop. I don't know anything! I can barely remember my life when I was alive!"

Botan let the tears fall from her violet eyes. The Bishop's smile faded, and his tone turned serious.

"You don't know anything, but whatever is locked inside you does."


	6. A Mother's Love

Dark Con of Enma : A Mother's Love

A/N : Ugh! It's so juicy! I love it! (No I am not full of it, I just love writing). Welcome to my mind, my story, my work. (Bows and leads you down a dark hallway)

Botan couldn't take it anymore. She ran away and went straight up the stairs. Her heart was beating a mile a minute. She had left the past in the past. Now it was coming back to haunt her. She sat shakily on a stool in the kitchen. She put her head in her hands. Why was this happening to her? Surely her mother didn't want her to go through all this chaos.

Botan didn't even move when a comporting arm wrapped around her shoulders. She picked up her head and saw Yusuke's dark brown eyes staring down into hers. She smiled at him. She could do anything in the presence of her friends, even grin when she had just been crying.

"You okay?"

Botan nodded, still smiling as she wiped away the tears. Kurama was leaning against the wall next to Kuwabara, watching and listening. Hiei was the last one to come up. He regarded Botan with unease. Wariness. Botan felt his tenseness.

"Hiei, I'm sorry."

She bowed her head slightly, just enough so he couldn't see her face.

"Hn."

Yusuke smirked as she shook his head. That was Hiei for you. He cleared his throat.

"I'll get in touch with Koenma and tell him to come down here. For now, the best thing we can do is get some rest and wait for our favorite bratty Prince to show up."

That got Botan to smile. At the moment, she really didn't care enough to yell at Yusuke to stop being disrespectful to Koenma. Kuwabara had his arms across his chest, chin jutting out, trying to look like he was not scared out of his wits.

"Alright Urameshi, but make it quick!"

On that note, everyone departed. Botan sat on her bed and brought the covers around her. It felt nice to at least believe that she was safe. Wait a minute, of course she was safe, she had the Rekai Tentei with her. They would save her if anything happened. Botan brought the pillow that was behind her into her arms as she hugged it to her chest.

She heard her door open and she tensed visibly. Botan felt her violet eyes widen as Hiei stepped out from the shadows. Botan wished she could take a picture with her mind. The way Hiei looked at that moment was, mysterious. The shadows caressed him like he was their lover.

"Hiei, what are you doi-"

Botan was cut off as Hiei drew closer.

"Quiet, onna."

Botan swallowed her words and nodded.

What was he doing? Hiei asked himself that as he opened the door to Botan's room. Well, he knew exactly what he planned to do. He _planned_ to interrogate the onna himself. If that didn't work, then he would just go in her mind again. It angered him that whatever was in the weak onna's mind could over power him.

The onna spoke but he stopped her. He had no time to waste. He sat on the far end of the bed. She did not fear him, not yet. She was nervous though.

"You don't remember a thing when I went into your mind?"

His voice was cold. Botan nodded. She grasped the blankets and brought them up to her chin. An old and yet still effective security method.

"I'd like to have another look."

Botan bit her lower lip. Did she really want Hiei in her mind again? No. But she did want her little mystery to be solved.

"Be my guest."

She laughed a little, and Hiei actually smirked. Whoa. Her eyes were wide. Since when did Hiei, well it wasn't a smile but it was close!

Hiei untied his bandana and Botan stared into his deep red eyes. This time she stayed conscious. Well, semi-conscious.

_Botan found herself in a white... place. It wasn't a room. It was too big. If she could see where it ended, she would say that she was outside. She looked to her side and was surprised to see Hiei._

"_Hiei? Where are we?"_

_He rolled his eyes._

"_In your mind, baka."_

_Botan let out a 'meep' and looked down sheepishly. Of course. But wait, why was this her mind? She couldn't see anything. She reached out in front of her. It was fog, or smoke of some sort that was so thick that you couldn't see two feet in front of you. Botan followed Hiei through the maze of her own head. _

_She heard whisperings. She knew the voice. It was her mother's. Occasionally she would catch a 'Botan' or a 'Honey'. She grabbed Hiei's arm, just to make sure he was there. She felt the muscles seize, but then slowly relax. They continued walking when the voices grew louder. Botan let out a whimper and Hiei looked at her. He heard them too. _

"_Onna, what is it?"_

_Botan's eyes were shining. She smiled wistfully, like she was saying goodbye. _

"_My mother. That's my mother's voice."_

_She didn't cry. She was so wrapped up in the fact that she was listening to her mother that she almost forgot to follow Hiei. _

_Catching up with the Koorime, she felt like she was being watched. As soon as the thought entered her brain, Hiei grabbed her hand and moved her closer and behind him. His eyes narrowed as he searched the fog. _

"_We're not alone."_

_The two of them didn't move. Hiei brought out his katana. That was when the singing started. It wasn't the same as last time, when it was only Hiei who was trespassing. It was the same song that the demon Bishop sang. A strange childish tune that sounded sinister to Hiei. To Botan, it was a sign from her mother. She sniffed and grinned. _

"_Mom?"_

_The singing stopped, but a light hum was buzzing around the white wisps of fog. Hiei looked around, frantically trying to find someone. He couldn't sense a thing. Then he looked at Botan. She was gazing dead ahead. _

"_Mom, do you really have a secret to tell me?" _


	7. Love, Even in the Afterlife

Dark Con of Enma : Love, Even in the Afterlife

A/N: Sorry if it's a bit slow. Bare with me. R&R as always. Peace out homies. Thank you RitSuYue, Silver-arrow-kisune-girl! Love ya!

Koenma was in distress. Should he tell his Father? No, he could handle this. At least he kept telling himself that. This was worse than he thought. He had the latest technology in demon spirit energy tracking systems, but he couldn't find a single drop of energy in Ningenkai. Then his compact rang.

Koenma felt like he had jumped out of his skin. He opened the communication device to see Yusuke's grave face.

"Yusuke, how is the investigation going?"

Koenma didn't like the frown on his spirit detective's face. It made him anxious.

"I don't know. Koenma, you better come and see for yourself."

That was exactly what Koenma did not want to hear. He let out a childish moan as he nodded and clicked the compact shut.

"George!"

The blue ogre popped his head into the entrance to Koenma's office.

"Yes sir?'

"Throw on a coat, we're going on a trip."

_Hiei felt like a being was surrounding the onna and him. He felt its presence everywhere, from the back of his neck to the tip of his nose. Botan put a cautious hand forward. _

"_M-Mom?"_

_Botan felt her hand being grabbed. She felt like she was going to be in for a ride, so her other hand darted to Hiei's, grasping it tightly. Before Hiei had a chance to question or protest the ferry onna's actions, he was being pulled through Botan's mind at unthinkable speed. _

Koenma and George teleported into Genkai's kitchen. They were greeted by a grim Yusuke. George remained silent as Koenma spoke.

"What is happening, Yusuke? Why did you call me down here?"

Yusuke looked over his shoulder before answering.

"I just thought that you deserved to find out what we had just uncovered. I mean, it is about you and your Dad after all."

_Hiei was the first to open his eyes. Botan blinked and squeezed Hiei's hand. Then, realizing that she was actually still holding said hand, she flushed and withdrew her hand. Hiei looked up. It was a temple. It was, once again, made of white marble. Botan was the first to move, the first to step onto the temple's floor._

_Hiei and Botan entered and found a woman sitting on the floor. She had set up tea for two. One for her, and one for her daughter. Hiei could tell instantly that it was the onna's mother. Her hair was lighter, but the eyes were identical. The woman seemed to notice the footsteps that echoed throughout the room. _

"_I'm glad that you came, Botan."_

Koenma, Yusuke, and George were all seated in the living room. Koenma listened to Yusuke tell him just exactly what the demon Bishop was thinking. His theory about Enma and an unknown heir. George was pale, goose bumps on his skin.

"But, Koenma-sir, that couldn't possibly be true! Right?"

Koenma looked at his faithful servant. He couldn't bring himself to lie to him.

"I don't know."

George let out an over-dramatic gasp. Yusuke ignored the ogre and focused on the Prince.

"If you are holding information, Koenma, than you are going to regret it."

Koenma sighed, shoulders slumped.

"Yusuke, I swear to you that I don't know anything. If such a secret exists, then dear old Dad never told me."

Yusuke stared at the Prince before leaning back into his chair. He would have to believe the Prince for now. At the moment, he needed to think ( which is very hard for our Yusuke).

_Botan's mother's voice was as smooth as running water. Her eyes were closed as she sipped her tea. Botan sat down and Hiei reluctantly followed suit. Botan picked up the tea and sipped it. "Botan, this is a spiritual message. I am not really here at the moment." Botan bit her lip and tried to smile at what was simply a spirit hologram. She should have known. "Sweetie, I'm sorry that you had to go through all this. Please forgive me, but it had to be done."_

_Hiei went to put his hand over his sword, but he found that he couldn't move a single muscle. He struggled to move a pinky finger. Even that was restrained. _

"_I suppose you want the answer to all your questions. First I have to tell you why I left this message in the first place." Botan's mother paused to sip her tea. "Your father and I were murdered when you were very young. In fact, you were among the casualties. But before any ferry girls could take us away, I left this dormant in you. It was the last thing I could do before you were taken from me."_

_Botan's mother paused, a small smile tugging at her lips. "Now, I suppose you are wondering about Enma."_

**Hiei? Are you there?** Kurama searched for any hint of the Koorime. He couldn't feel his energy. It was like he had vanished. Kurama sat up, his red hair falling in front of his eyes. He opened the door and was a bit shocked to see Koenma and George sitting down with Yusuke.

"I can't sense Hiei!" Kurama panted. Yusuke closed his eyes and then felt his eyes snap open.

"Botan's gone too!"

"_The answer will come to you when you are ready. Or when you need it." Botan's mother giggled, and Hiei noticed it sounded a lot like the onna's laugh. "I just want you to know that your father and I love you very much. We wanted you to know that." Another sip of tea. "Make sure that you think before you act, Botan. Your life could depend on it."_

_Botan saw that Hiei was gritting his teeth, like he was trying to do something, but he couldn't. Botan turned to her mother (well, imprint that her mother left) and sighed. Then her mother opened her eyes and looked directly at Botan, causing her breath to leave her lungs. _

"_I've always loved you, Botan."_

_Botan's mother let one tear fall out of her eye. Hiei stopped trying to move when he felt a great surge of power. Botan shivered as a light that seemed to come from her mother grew brighter. Hiei closed his eyes and Botan took his hand into hers before she too squeezed her eyes shut. She felt Hiei clasp her hand tight before they were thrown out of Botan's mind. _

Yusuke, Kurama, Koenma, and George felt like tiny little fingers were trailing up and down their spines when they neared Botan's room. They heard laughter of an older woman's. If Botan had been about twenty years older, she would have sounded very similar. Yusuke threw open the door and let out a shout of surprise at what he saw.

Botan was sitting up straight in her bed, Hiei on the edge of it. Her hair was floating around her head like she was under water. Her eyes were hooded and glazed over, and Hiei's looked the same. The sheets were rising up in the air slowly like gravity had no effect on them. Then there was a soft voice in the ears of Koenma, Yusuke, Kurama, and George. The same woman that had been laughing was now singing.

Then a breeze swept through Botan's room, like a giant exhale. Botan's hair fell back down and framed her face and the sheets whispered their way back to their bed. Hiei blinked. Then Botan. Botan looked over at Yusuke and the others. She smiled, making her little cat face.

"Hi you guys!"


	8. In Confession

Dark Con of Enma : In Confession

A/N : Oh! They held hands! I know, I know! I'm working on the romance part. Sheesh. Lol jk. R&R as always, especially greedfangirl. Ha! Have fun! Thank you loyal reviewers!

"Hi you guys!"

Hiei felt his eyes widen. What? They were back? He saw that the detective, fox, brat and servant were all watching. He was on the onna's bed. This did not look good. At all. Yusuke was staring stupidly at Botan. She didn't seemed fazed at all. George fainted, his large body shaking the entire room.

"Oh dear." Botan giggled after she said it.

Botan couldn't help but be a bit lightheaded at the moment. She had seen her mother, whom she hadn't glimpsed for hundreds of years. She grinned as she sat down on the couch. Hiei sat on the window sill near Botan as everyone else got comfortable. Except for George who was currently being dragged onto the carpet.

"What just happened, Botan?"

Botan blinked and smiled airily at Koenma.

"I just got to see my mother again. She left a me a spiritual message just before she was ferried off to Rekai."

Botan blinked away tears of joy, shock, and wonder. Koenma frowned.

"What did you mother say to you?"

Botan bit her lower lip. She should tell Koenma, after all it had to do with him. Botan lowered her gaze, suddenly feeling like she had done something wrong. Silly, but that was what she felt.

"She said that the truth about Enma would present itself when I'm ready. Or when I need it."

Kurama's eyes were dissecting the situation piece by piece. Yusuke brought a fist up to his mouth, biting a knuckle. Koenma felt sorrow uncoil in his stomach. Did his father really lie? He couldn't imagine it could possibly be true. No way. That was when Kurama interrupted his thoughts.

"I think we should go talk to the demon Bishop again."

Botan felt a stab momentary fear she had from her last encounter wash over her, but she soon nodded and stood. Everyone walked toward the basement. Yusuke walked beside Botan and gave her a cocky grin.

"You look good with your hair down."

Botan blushed and thanked him softly. She was not used to such compliments. As they made their way downstairs, they saw that the demon Bishop was seated, eyes closed. Botan drifted so that she was in back of the group. Hiei gave her a questioning look and Botan smiled sadly, looking away.

"Bishop! Wake up!"

Yusuke yelled, so typical of him, Botan thought to herself. She watched the Bishop open his eyes, gazing at the ceiling. He looked at his audience and his eyes widened sufficiently when he saw the Prince of Hell standing with them (he was in his teenage form now). Botan let a smirk sneak onto her face that would have made Hiei proud. _Now lets see if this demon Bishop is so brave,_ Botan thought.

"Koenma, I'd have never thought that you would show up." He scowled. "How can you live with yourself after all you have done? With the lies you have spread?"

Koenma frowned, eyes narrowing. He remained untouched my the insults that left the demon's worn mouth. Botan smiled warmly at her boss. Noble and strong like the true Prince he was.

"I'm sorry to say that I am unaware of what you are speaking of."

The demon Bishop snarled and leaped out. Koenma didn't even flinch. The demon let out a bellow of pain and rage as the seals ripped at his soul. His robes started smoking, the white turning black with ash in some places. Botan wrinkled her nose in disgust. She hoped this demon would pay for his actions in Hell.

"You know very well what you did, pig!" The demon spat out the words, saliva running down his chin. "You and your father! You're, you're fakes!"

Botan flinched at such harsh words. That was not true! Enma and Koenma were great rulers. Hiei sneered as he put his hand behind his head.

"This demon's pathetic. He literally has no spirit energy."

Koenma's eyes widened slightly. It was true, but that was impossible. Every being in the universe had spirit energy, even if it was very weak or faint. Koenma approached the demon Bishop, staying just outside the seals.

"What are you?"

Out of nowhere the Arch Bishop reached through the seals and talismans and grabbed Koenma's throat. Koenma let out a startled cry that soon turned into a pitiful sputtering. The Bishop grinned maliciously as he hissed from the pain.

"Your worst nightmare."

Then, in a flash of screams and flames, the demon Bishop was gone. Koenma blinked and then rubbed his sore neck. Botan rushed to his side.

"Koenma-sir! Are you alright?"

Koenma nodded as he smiled warmly at one of his top ferry girls. Botan's brow was furrowed in worry, but she backed away. Yusuke was the first to express his curiosity about the demon with his eloquent way of voicing his thoughts.

"What the hell just happened?"

Botan looked at the chair. The seals and talismans had fallen to the floor and the ground, unneeded. The place where the Arch Bishop last stood was smoldering. Hiei sniffed the air, and his face instantly hardened, his eyes turning steely.

"Those fires were the flames of Hell."

Koenma felt his insides turn to cold stone.

"It was my Dad."

The demon Arch Bishop stood in front of the great Lord Enma. His body was two stories wide and he stood a good six stories tall. The Arch Bishop sneered despite of the hulking God in front of him.

"You're going to be found out, Enma." Enma let a low growl that shook the floor. The Arch Bishop was not amused or intimidated. "A decedent of the guardians is alive. Well, not really but she still exists."

This caused the great Lord Enma's eyes to widen. The demon chuckled. "You understand that, don't you?"

Enma let out a howl that shook the heavens and rocked Hell. All he had to do was glare at the Bishop to set him on fire for all eternity.

"KOENMA!"


	9. Last Supper

Dark Con of Enma : Last Supper

A/N : Okay, it's time for me to get down to business. Keep R&R-ing. I know you want to (bribes with money )

Everyone sat in the living room. George was now drooling on the rug, still passed out. Hiei wasn't exactly comforted about the fact that the demon Arch Bishop had disappeared. Or that onna's mother admitted that there was _something_ going on about Enma.

But what disturbed him the most was how he felt when the ferry onna grabbed his hand. It was strange, a new emotion that had lain dormant for his entire life. The onna smiled at him when she caught him looking at her. He scowled and looked away. What was wrong with him?

Botan sighed as Hiei frowned at her. Was she that bad? Oh well, Botan thought as she turned back to the group. She rolled her mother's words over and over in her head. So Enma did have something secret. Was it true that her mother was the guardian of the heir to the Enma throne? The true God? It was all too overwhelming.

Koenma frowned. Hiei was right. It was the fires of hell that devoured the demon Bishop. That meant that his Dad found out about this entire incident. Koenma felt dirty. What if it was true? No, he wouldn't think that. But, like a little worm, the notion kept squirming in the back of his mind. He heard Hiei walk out of the Temple. Yusuke got up, but Botan stopped him.

"I'll get him."

Yusuke gave the ferry girl an apprehensive look, but then nodded, sitting back down.

"Now what, Koenma?"

Botan hurried out of the temple. The sun was just starting to rise. Botan summoned her oar and flew just below the treetops.

"Hiei!"

Botan could tell that there were demons in the forest. _Stupid baka_, Botan scolded herself,_ why did you even volunteer? You've got no chance even against the weakest of demons._ Botan shivered but then cheered up a little. _I'll always have my trusty oar._ And with that, Botan swooped, checking every crevice of the forest.

Hiei heard the baka ferry onna calling out to him. Like hell he was going answer her. Stupid baka. She knows that there are demons in these woods. Then he heard her scream. Oh what did Bo-the baka onna do now?

Botan was doing well with her search until a giant bird flew right at her. She let out a shriek as she fell off her oar. _Oh great, now I'm going to be sore after this. No doubt I'll get bruises, _Botan pouted as she fell. She closed her eyes tightly, waiting to hit the ground, break a few bones. The collision never came. Botan opened one eye, peeking. Who would–?

Hiei grabbed the baka ferry onna just before she was going to hit the ground. He felt her stiffen, not knowing who had saved her. She turned, eyes wide. He smelled her as he ran back to the temple. She smelled like vanilla.

"Hn. Baka onna."

To Hiei's surprise, Botan didn't frown and yell. Instead she smiled warmly and leaned against his chest.

"Thanks, Hiei."

Hiei felt his cheeks begin to grow hot, but he forced that feeling down. No one cared for the Forbidden Child. No one.

Koenma moaned, his hand over his face. So his Dad knew about the demon Bishop. Now what? It was a good question. Not even the Prince of Hell could answer.

Botan and Hiei arrived at the entrance of Genkai's temple. It was then that Botan realized that Hiei was carrying her bridal style. Trying to keep the blood that was rushing to her head to a minimal, Botan slid out of Hiei's arms. Hiei looked at her, but then his gaze averted to the forest.

"What is it?"

Botan hated how her voice sounded so feeble, but she was nervous. Sure Hiei was quiet, but he looked nervous. Wary. But why?

"It's quiet."

"I thought you liked quiet."

"Not like this."

All at once the birds chirped, but in such a way that it sounded like they were in pain. Animals howled and whined. The skies rumbled as colossal black clouds clashed in the skies. Lightening cracked. Hiei grabbed Botan's hand and pushed the doors open to the temple.

Koenma heard the thunder and when a crack of lightening was heard, Hiei walked into the temple, dragging Botan behind him. Kuwabara (now awake and ready to go) noticed that they were holding hands.

"Whoa, Hiei, making a move on a nigen spirit?"

No one could tell what happened faster, Hiei's hand letting go of Botan's or the threats he spat at Kuwabara. It didn't matter because Kuwabara just snickered. Yusuke frowned. They would have time to make fun of short-stop later. Now it was time for business.

"Is your Dad causing the storm?"

Koenma nodded, a grim expression possessed his face. Hiei sat on the window sill once again, but this time Botan leaned against the wall, next to him. Kurama felt his skin tingle as the earth rumbled beneath them.

"I'm afraid so."

Botan frowned but soon a hopeful smile formed on her face.

"Well, so what, Enma found out? He got the Bishop. Everything is over now, right?"

Koenma opened his mouth, pacifier moved to one side when the house exploded. That's right, exploded. Well, it was the far side of the house, but none the less, debris was flying everywhere. Botan didn't even have time to scream, all she could do was gasp sharply as Hiei scooped her up into his arms. Yusuke grabbed Koenma and Kurama and Kuwabara tried to drag George along with them. So now the Rekai Tentei were stuck in the pouring ran. Botan instantly regretted not changing out of her white nightgown, so she closed her eyes and... poof. Pink kimono. Hiei gave her a weird look, but that was soon interrupted by a load, booming voice.

"KOENMA!"

Yusuke would have laughed at the look on Koenma's face, but unfortunately he had the same expression. Koenma was pale and shivering, his pacifier hanging out of his mouth. His eyes were wide as the clouds opened up to reveal a huge man. He had a scruffy beard and a thick brow that made him look like he was part primate. Botan edged behind Hiei, her hands whispering over his shoulders.

"Yes, Father?"

Instead of scolding and punishing his son, Enma did something that no one expected. He frowned and his eyes searched the team. Then his piercing glare fell on Botan.

With a mighty roar, a giant portal to Rekai opened, swallowing everyone. As Botan fell, she felt two strong arms wrap around her protectively. The first thing that came to her mind was Yusuke, but she was mistaken. The Koorime glared at her as he tightened his hold on her. Hiei had no idea what to expect next, but he would be ready for anything. Everything.


	10. Cruel Justice

Dark Con of Enma : Cruel Justice

A/N : How do you like it? Man, I am on a roll! I wrote eight chapters in one day! (does a little dance) Well keep reviewing, and I'd like to thank bluepyro, the coolest of the cool authors!

The Rekai Tentei landed on hard tile. Yusuke hissed and rubbed his head. _Keiko always tells me I'm thickheaded anyway_, Yusuke thought as he got to his feet. Kuwabara flapped his arms like he was trying to fly as he fell. Kurama landed so gracefully that he would put a cat to shame. He locked his gaze with Yusuke and then quickly searched for the other two members.

They found them. Just not where they thought they would. Well, at least not in the position that they were in. Hiei was laying on the tile, he had landed on his back. On top of him was a very flustered looking Botan. _Why am I so embarrassed? It's not like we did anything. Then why am I still blushing!_ Botan was distressed as she slid off the Koorime, whose eyes were closed. The onna was so close to him. He was barely able to think straight.

"Uh, did I miss somethin'?" Yusuke asked bluntly.

Botan shook her head violently and looked down, finding the seams of her pink kimono very interesting. She suddenly realized that her hair was still down. Not wanting to look sloppy in front of Enma, Botan pulled out a ribbon and tied up her cerulean hair.

"Dad, what is the meaning of this?"

Hiei finally got to his feet, dusting himself off like he didn't care that Enma had just pulled him into Rekai. Or that his thoughts were drifting on Bo-the baka ferry onna more than usual. Kuwabara was uncharacteristically quiet as he scrambled to stand. Everyone looked up to gaze at Enma. Koenma was waiting for an answer to his question when they heard an exasperated gasp. Botan, just realizing whose presence she was in, threw herself onto the ground, bowing to Lord Enma.

"Is the ferry onna a decedent of the Guardians? The Keepers?"

Koenma bit his lip. He wasn't entirely sure. The only person who_ might_ be able to answer that question was Botan herself. But even she might not know. Botan raised her head, violet eyes wide with her innocence and purity.

"It would seem that way, Lord Enma."

Botan bowed her head again, respecting the God towering above her. Enma glanced at the ferry girl, but then turned to his son.

"Koenma, how could you let this happen? Don't you realize how much of a danger she is to us?"

Koenma's reality crashed down on him, shattering into little pieces. His father, the Guardians, it was all true. Koenma felt tears well up in his eyes. He knew it was childish but he was so angry. His own father not only lied to his only son but to every being in the three worlds.

"So it's true! You really did lie! To everyone! How could you?"

Koenma tried to continue, but he was cut off by a loud _crack_. Botan looked up and let out a shriek as she watched her boss fall to the ground. His father had just given him a hard slap across the face. Koenma had his hand on the side of his stinging face, tears leaking out of his eyes. Yusuke gnashed his teeth together. Sure, he made fun of the Prince, but he was still his friend dammit!

Enma let out a long sigh as he watched horror and the look of betrayal flash across his son's face. He slicked back his hair.

"It's okay Koenma. I'll make it all go away. Nobody will ever know."

Botan stopped bowing and got to her feet. She was trembling with mixed emotions. She was enraged that Enma could strike down his own son, but her logical half was saying, _Earth to Botan, this is Enma we're talking about! He can do what ever he wants!_

"Please, Lord, I won't tell. I don't even know what there is to tell."

Enma gaze locked onto the ferry girl once more. She really was beautiful. It was a pity. Enma gave a mournful hum.

"I'm sorry."

Botan felt her eyes widen. What did he mean? Then it all clicked as Lord Enma rose his giant hand so it was above Botan, and only Botan. She as going to die. Die and never come back. Botan felt tears well up in her lavender eyes. She hadn't done so many things. She hadn't fallen in love. Heck, she hadn't had her first kiss. She felt the wind of his hand coming down to squash her. She closed her eyes, trembling like a leaf in the wind. Well, this was it.

Hiei grabbed the onna right before Enma's humongous hand crashed onto the ground. Hiei ran to Kurama, who was starting to look like he was ready to kill. He had the platonic relationship with Botan just as Yusuke did. Kuwabara was perspiring heavily.

"You can't do that! Botan doesn't know anything!"

Enma didn't listen to Kuwabara (who does?) as he growled in frustration. Yusuke let his demon blood rush through his veins. Koenma knew they were ready to battle. He glared at his father. He wasn't going to stop them. Not this time.

Botan sobbed into Hiei's chest. She knew it was hopeless. She was going to die. The Rekai Tentei was great, but not Godly. They wouldn't win against Lord Enma. Hiei set her down and walked over to Kurama.

"Ready, fox?"

"More than ever. You?"

"Hn."

"SPIRIT GUN!"

Kurama pulled the rose out of his hair. Hiei opened his Jagan, letting his skin turn green and copies of the Eye open up all over him. Kuwabara whipped out his spirit sword, though he wasn't looking too confident.

Botan backed away. She yelled at them to stop, but the Rekai Tentei couldn't hear her. At the same time she felt a bubble rise up into her throat. They were doing this for her, even Hiei. She let her eyes leak out the tears that had been threatening to break. She really did love each and every one of them.

That is why her heart broke when Kurama was flicked away. Kurama let out a startled shout, but he fell silent as he crashed into the wall. He didn't get up. Next was Kuwabara and then Yusuke, who was trying to stand after being flung into the floor, but one of his legs was broken.

Hiei saw his teammates go down one by one. Though he had a hard time admitting it, they were his friends. Except for Kuwabara. Hiei had slashed Enma a few times with his sword, but it had little if no effect. Enma was a God. Hiei was strong but not that strong. That was his thought as Enma's finger collided with his body, breaking multiple bones in his spine. _Botan..._

Botan wailed as she saw Hiei get taken down. She wished this had never happened. Why her? Why did the Rekai Tentei have to pay for her problems? Botan let the tears of anguish wash over her when she heard bells. Light bells. That was when she realized that she was glowing.

"NO!"

Enma screeched, his hand reaching for her. Hiei couldn't move, but he felt the same chilling power that Botan's mother had. He closed his eyes. At least Botan was still alive, for now.

Enma's hand crashed down again, but this time it never hit the floor. Enma gasped as he saw the ferry onna holding his hand above her like it was weightless. She looked up at him, power bubbling in her eyes as her kimono melted into glorious white robes, her shoes disappearing, leaving her feet bare.

"Bingo."


	11. Everybody Bow Down

Dark Con of Enma : Everybody Bow Down

A/N : Final chapters coming up. Oo! The climax! I can't wait! Rate, please!

"Bingo."

Botan had never felt so alive, even when she was alive, in her entire life. Her hair broke out of its tie. She was standing up to the great Lord Enma. At the moment, she didn't ponder on the fact that she had these new magnificent powers. She just wanted to make him pay for hurting her friends.

Enma howled like a wild animal and brought down his other hand. Botan caught it with ease. Enma shook with fear, an emotion that he hadn't ever felt. Her eyes were brighter than before. Both Enma and Botan heard cloth ripping.

Botan looked behind her, but she didn't see anyone. What she did see were two beautiful white wings. That's when it hit her. She was the heir. The person that the Guardians were protecting. It was her the whole time. Botan bit her lip and pushed Enma's hands up and away from her. Enma let out a noise that sounded like a squawk as he was thrown back into the opposite wall.

Kurama looked up, blood dripping out of his mouth. At first he thought he was hallucinating, or that he died and was currently in heaven. There stood an angel. More specifically, Botan. Kurama licked his lips and tried to stand, but found that it was quite impossible. Sinking back to the floor, Kurama kept his eyes on the fight. He didn't want to miss it. His life depended on it.

Botan took a step forward. Actually, it wasn't a step, more like glide. Once she moved, her feet left the ground. She glanced down at Koenma, whose eyes were wide. She smiled at him reassuringly. Koenma tried to muster the sense to return the gesture, but he just lay there, mouth hanging open. He heard Kuwabara's voice.

"So it was Botan the whole time."

Koenma agreed with the nigen. Botan was the heir.

Botan hovered inches above the ground, but then beat her wings, soaring up to Enma. She landed on his knee so she was looking down at his face (Enma was sprawled on the ground). Enma grimaced as the touch of the true Holy One burned him. He looked up into the ferry onna's eyes. Stardust danced in them with a celestial fury. She hovered and landed on his nose. He closed his eyes, tears leaking out of them.

"I surrender."

The words were low, but Botan heard them. She frowned at the fake God, but flew off him anyway. She looked back at the team. Yusuke was panting on the ground, eyeing her warily. It hurt to see him look at her like that. Botan glided just above the ground until she got to him. Yusuke looked up into Botan's eyes. He would have never suspected it was her. She lowered a hand to his cheek. It was cold and it felt like water.

"_Yusuke..."_

Yusuke closed his eyes as the hand left his face. Botan went over to every member and touched them, her energy seeping into them. Then all that was left was Hiei.

Hiei lay flat on his back. He heard a commotion, but he couldn't move because of his broken back. He wondered what had happened. Was the onna dead? Once he thought that, his chest twisted. He growled in annoyance. Why was it hurting now? His heart? Why did it cry in agony at the thought of her dying? That was when he saw her. Botan. Yes, that was her name, Botan. The image of beauty, her hair down and flowing around her. Two wings that were white as snow were protruding from her back.

He felt a fear rise up in him. She could kill him, she was that powerful. It was off the charts. Her violet eyes shone brightly as she bit her lower lip. She was concerned about him. An angel worried about him, cared for him. Hiei wanted to jerk backwards when she extended her hand toward his right cheek. His heart was pounding, partly in terror, and the other reason scared Hiei more. It was beating so fast because it was the onna who was touching him.

"_Hang in there, Hiei."_

Her hand was as smooth as silk. Hiei felt his breath hitch as his body changed. Well, not change, but it felt like it melted. His bones were molding themselves back together. His torn muscle tissue were melding to become one again. But it wasn't enough. He felt himself slipping into the afterlife. He was pretty sure that the ferry onna could tell, her eyes watering. That was when Botan did something that the neither one of them expected.

Leaning over Hiei's dying body, Botan pressed her pink lips to his. Mouth to mouth always helped when it came to souls, just like Koenma had done with Yusuke to get his soul back into his body.

Hiei's eyes were bigger than saucers. His cheeks were tinted pink as Botan pulled back, a blush staining her cheeks as well. She returned to a standing position, her bare feet still not touching the ground.

One by one, the Rekai Tentei stood. Yusuke helped Kuwabara up while Kurama went to Hiei. Botan had drifted toward the center of the room. The Holy Light grew brighter and Koenma stood. Enma tried to get up, but his body felt like tethers were pulling him down. Botan locked her gaze on him, watching him struggle. With a cry of defeat, Enma fell to one knee, head bowed.

Botan felt her heart flutter in her chest. The Lord Enma, bowing to her? It was unheard of, Enma bowing to anyone. Slowly, Koenma followed suit. Botan watched, her eyes uncertain and scared as Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama dropped the their knees. Botan looked at Hiei, who still stood. He unsheathed his katana.

Hiei watched the others fall on their knees before the onna. The angel. The real God. Well, Goddess technically. She saved him and gave him his very first kiss. He saw the onna turn to him. He was the only one left standing. He took out his sword and drove it into the floor. Then he bowed down on one knee, right hand on the hilt of his sword.

Enma was the first to stand. He was trembling.

"Botan?" Botan turned, facing the Great Enma. "Will you take my place?"

That question was the most important question that would ever be asked in the history of the three worlds. The fate of the universe depended on Botan's answer. She smiled at him, the sweetest, most innocent smile you have ever seen.

"No thanks. You and your son are doing a great job."

Koenma felt tears of pride in his eyes. He had been judged by the highest being in the Universe, Botan. He saw the glow around her dim and finally stop. Her wings burst into what looked to be tiny little stars. The robes were still there, but Botan was back to normal. Her feet slowly made contact with the chilly tile. She turned to Koenma and the Rekai Tentei, a grin on her face.

"Let's go home, you guys."

A/N : One more chapter! ATTENTION, THIS IS **_NOT_** THE LAST CHAPTER. Just thought I'd tell you.


	12. Happy Days

Dark Con of Enma : Happy Days

A/N : Here we go, the final chapter! Thank you for reading, you don't know how happy your reviews make me! Love you all! -mia

Two days had passed and the Rekai Tentei were all called to meet in the park by Koenma. Botan was the first to show up in her casual clothes, shorts and a tank top. She twisted a blue curl around her finger. So much had happened. She was the true heir, but things had finally returned to normal.

"Botan."

The speaker startled our little heir. For one thing, she couldn't see him. The second thing was that he had never used her name before.

"Hiei?"

Botan looked up to see Hiei standing on a tree branch. He smirked at her startled expression.

"Weakling, you would never last in the wilderness."

Botan pouted and tried to muster the will to glare at Hiei.

"Hiei, what did I ever do to you? I mean, you're always mean to me and I can't think of anyth-"

Botan tried to finish her questions when she found she couldn't speak. The Koorime's warm pointer finger prevented it. Botan's eyes were wide, as Hiei looked emotionless. But in his mind, he regretted ever touching her lips. They felt so soft, memories of his kiss flashed through his mind.

"Why did you save me, Botan? I could have handled it myself."

Botan opened her eyes dreamily. Yeah right Hiei could handle it himself. His voice was so serious though. She frowned.

"You know very well you would have died. Besides... I..."

Botan trailed off, her face turning red as she looked down. Hiei stepped closer to her.

"What is it, onna?"

"It's Botan."

"Hn, whatever. What is it?"

Botan bit her lower lip as she looked down into Hiei's crimson eyes. Those gorgeous eyes she could get lost in forever. She took a breath. _Here goes nothing. Well, actually, here goes everything._

"I love you."

Botan smiled feebly at the look on Hiei's face. His eyes were wide, and for the first time since Botan met the demon, he looked so innocent. Almost like a child. But that soon vanished as he frowned and he slipped on his stone mask.

"You don't deserve me. You are... you are a Goddess. And I'm... the Forbidden Child. I'm not worthy."

Botan shook her head at his words and embraced him slowly, unsure of herself. She expected him to pull away, but Hiei couldn't bring himself to do it. He instead wrapped his arms around her small waist. Botan rested her head on her shoulder.

"You are the only one I want, Hiei."

Hiei pulled away, and for a split second, Botan felt her heart crack, ready to break before she was kissed harshly. Hiei couldn't help it. He wanted her. He _needed_ her. He kissed her cheek as his mouth neared her ear. Botan shivered as his warm breath fanned across her skin.

"_I love you too, Botan_."

It was so quiet, but Botan heard what Hiei said. Joy erupted in her body. She grinned at him and Hiei leaned in to kiss her again when he heard a loud voice.

"Yo! Anyone here?"

Hiei felt a surge of annoyance at the detective. He flickered in and out of sight until he was back up in the tree. Botan waved happily.

"Yusuke, over here!"

Botan grinned as she saw the detective climb his way through the bushes. To her surprise, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Koenma were following. Kuwabara looked around.

"Where's the shrimp?"

"Here, baka."

Hiei jumped out of the tree and landed on Kuwabara's cranium. As Hiei stepped off of Kuwabara who was currently twitching on the ground, Yusuke turned to Koenma.

"So is Botan still your top ferry girl?"

Botan cut in before her boss could answer.

"No, I never was. Ayame is, but I do still work for him."

Yusuke rubbed his chin, looking thoughtful.

"Hm. But I thought the guy is always supposed to be on top. Geez, Koenma, this Ayame must totally dominate you when you're having se-"

He was abruptly cut off by Botan's oar. She was blushing hotly while gritting her teeth.

"Don't disrespect Koenma!"

But, as always, Botan couldn't stay mad for long, but Koenma was still in shock, face pale and cold sweat on his forehead. Kurama was having his own private conversation with Hiei as all this took place.

**Your scent is all over Botan. Did you mark her as yours yet?**

**_No._**

Kurama smiled at Hiei's deadly voice, even emotionless in telepathy.

**Are you going to mate with her?**

**I don't see how that is any of your business, fox.**

Kurama saw Hiei and Botan exchange a look. Even the kitsune couldn't read into it. Then he realized what it was. Love, pure and simple. He smiled. He was glad that Hiei was able to be reached by a person. _Good luck, Hiei_.

After they had their little picnic, Yusuke glanced at Botan. Botan noticed him staring and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

Yusuke frowned as he answered, looking very conflicted.

"I don't know how to act around you anymore." Before Botan could interject, Yusuke continued. "I don't know if I should treat you like a God, oops sorry, Goddess. I feel like if I think of you as a blue haired ditz that I'll go to hell."

Botan, the true heir and Goddess, giggled. She shook her head.

"I will always be a blue haired ditz, Yusuke, no matter what I am an heir to."

Yusuke got up briskly.

"Okay then."

Yusuke walked over to Botan and picked her up, eliciting a lethal growl from Hiei. Kurama smirked at the Koorime while Yusuke gave him a look that said, are-you-crazy? Then, not caring about Hiei, Yusuke proceeded to throw Botan into a nearby lake.

"I guess you really aren't holy, you should have been able to walk on it!"

Yusuke let out a cocky laugh when he saw Hiei stalking over to him, his eyes shooting flames. Before anyone could act, Botan's wooden oar collided with Yusuke's head. Everyone turned to see the blue haired ferry girl drenched in the water, her clothes soaked. She tried to glare at them, but a smile wiggled its way onto her face.

Hours after Botan climbed out of the water, the gang decided to head home. Koenma teleported back to his office, and Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Kurama left. Botan noticed Kurama giving Hiei a smug look before catching up to the rest of the guys.

Botan felt an arm sneak its away around her waist. She looked down at the Koorime and smiled as she rested her head on his shoulders. That was when she felt him move, his lips assailing her neck. He paused just long enough for her to notice before he sank his fangs in the spot that felt instinctively right to him.

Botan moaned and Hiei growled in encouragement, making her blush. She was his now, she knew that. She was his mate, forever. Botan had never felt this way before. She felt so, desirable. Wanted. Hiei pressed himself closer to her, if that was even possible, talking softly into her ear.

"I want to finish this."

If Botan wasn't blushing enough before, she certainly was now. He picked her up in his arms, the urge to take her right there was almost uncontrollable. But he gritted his teeth as Botan directed him to her apartment.

As Botan flew through the air in the arms of her loved one, she wondered what her future was. What would happen to her? The heir, the Goddess of the Universe, didn't know. Hiei kissed her neck tenderly. She felt him smiling, not smirking, but smiling into her skin. Whatever her fate may be, she didn't care. She was with the man she loved, and that's all that mattered.

The End

A/N : wow! I mean wow! I didn't know I had it in me, but here I am! I would love to thank all the people who reviewed and helped me along the way. Don't ever stop reviewing!

-Mia

P.S. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. So you can't sue me! Bwahahhaha


End file.
